Knowledge and Games
by Minerva Nargles
Summary: "Your eyes are as cold as the ice. They hold no love, no warmth only derision and scorn." "That is not what you told me last night, Meriel," Thranduil, with all the arrogance of a male, responded to the accusation. "I hate you, my King." "Then why did you give yourself to me, my dear, if you hate me so?" He chuckled, his smile small but obviously fake. I own not.


**A/N: Juices sure are flowing but in a wrong direction. I will kill the ebaver that has built a dam on my juices (sounds so wrong). This one-shot contains sex (but I tried to keep it non-graphic), rough at that, bad mouthing... Thranduil and an OC. I find Thranduil a creepy guy (what with no blinking and all that) and yet I wrote this. Enjoy. **

"Your eyes are as cold as the ice. They hold no love, no warmth only derision and scorn."

"That is not what you told me last night, Meriel," Thranduil, with all the arrogance of a male, responded to the accusation.

"I hate you, my King."

"Then why did you give yourself to me, my dear, if you hate me so?" He chuckled, his smile small but obviously fake.

"Because the wine was strong..."

"Do not blame the wine, Meriel!" Thranduil growled, pressing against the glaring Meriel. He caged her in between the wall and himself, one hand on her waist, the other beside her head. "I have seen you drink ellyn under the table far bigger and stronger than you."

"Then I have been swayed by your silver tongue, my King, for, if I were of right mind, I would have never done such a terrible act." Meriel said, wrapping her legs around Thranduil's waist despite the harsh words coming out of her mouth.

"Are you saying that you are crazy?"

"For you." Meriel whispered in his hear before kissing the shell of it, then sucking the tip in her mouth.

Thranduil groaned, pressing closer to her, when she twirled her tongue against the tip of his ear. He cursed and moved away only to engage Meriel in a bruising kiss that left them both breathless and yearning for more. Meriel loved how fiery Thranduil became when they were alone and ready to have some fun. Harsh words always fell, softened by gentle touches and blistering hot kisses.

Thranduil, despite how cold his appearance is, is a rather enthusiastic and dedicated lover, always leaving Meriel sattisfied and yearning for more. He was not quiet, he whispered such dirty things in Meriel's ear, moaned with no restriction. But, what Meriel loved the most was Thranduil's love for cuddling after, his arms wrapped around her body and his face pressed in her hair and that small, one of the rare true smiles on his face.

Their relationship was a thin line between devoted love and deadly hatred, passionate and against every rule set before them. They were wrong in the eyes of many- lor would be if they knew. But thoughts of other people and propriety escaped Meriel's mind when Thranduil finally entered her in one smooth movement, sinking into her effortlessly. He was not long but wide and he stretched her oh-so-pleasantly.

Their bodies, bare and sweaty, slid against each other. The wall was hard against Meriel's back but each bump against it was overcome with pleasure from the way Thranduil twisted his hips, brushed against that spot inside of her that made her keen in his ear, moan his name and scratch down his back. Her name fell from Thranduil's lips like a desperante chant as he kissed and licked, and sucked, and nibbled on her neck and lips. His hand was buried in Meriel's hair, tugging at the silky locks, just like she did to his when they played one of their games. Her animalistic growl buzzed through his body and he laughed and changed the speed of his thrusts, the depth and felt Meriel clench around his member. Thranduil placed his lips back against the place where her shoulder and neck met, placing a gentle kiss before biting harshly down. Meriel screamed his name, bucking wildly against him and her inner muscles clenching snugly around him.

"More, more." Meriel panted in his ear, one of her hands cupping the back of his head.

"Ask and you shall recieve." Thranduil growled in response before pulling out, changing positions and entering her from behind.

Meriel braced herself against the wall, back arched. Thranduil pulled on her long, strangely red and curly, hair, making Meriel arch even more. Slapping sounds echoed off the walls, their grunts and moans mixing in a music symphony of their own creation. Meriel was taken aback by the strenght of her second climax. Her mouth were open in a silent scream and body tense, stars blinked in front of her eyes. Thranduil was not far from her, a few more thrusts before, he too climaxed and grunted as he spilled inside of Meriel.

Thranduil pulled out of Meriel but did not move off of her back. They were slumped against the wall, Meriel giggling like a teenage Elleth with a crush. Thranduil had a giddy smile upon his face, a smile that no one but Meriel and his children have seen. They laughed together even after their legs gave out, and they slid to the floor. Thranduil hugged Meriel from behind, as if she were his childhood toy.

"Eru, we are out of our minds." Meriel giggled, relaxing against Thranduil's front. "One day, someone will have us declared completely and utterly mad."

"They would not be mistaken regarding you, my dear."

"Oi!" She laughed and slapped Thranduil on his forearm.

"You know I merely jest? That I have never meant any of those ugly words I described you with? Be it now or before, even in the future... I never mean it."

"I know, Thranduil, but I sometimes mean what I say."

"I know."

"But I still love you, in a deranged kind of way."

"You are deranged but, then again, so am I." Thranduil kissed the top of her head. "You have my heart, Meriel."

"I know."


End file.
